warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Shining Dawn
}}Author's Note: Since this is my first book, it is a bit cringy, so...prepare! The Cats Three Special Kits A Shining Dawn By: Blueberry Muffin Cat Allegiances MoonClan Leader: Moonstar- white she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Dewheart- gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Icesplash- light gray tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws and amber eyes (Apprentice, Silverpaw) Warriors: Mousefoot- light brown tom with green eyes Voleblaze- brown tom with blue eyes Bluefoot- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes Thornheart- golden brown tom with yellow eyes Poppyseed- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Foxpounce- reddish-brown tom with brown and white markings and amber eyes Amberglisten- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Morningshine- golden she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes Boulderstrike- gray tom with yellow eyes Cloverstem- pale gray she-cat with a cream chest and amber eyes (Apprentice, Icepaw) Apprentices: Silverpaw- silver she-cat with amber eyes Icepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Pinespeckle- silver she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes (mother to Troutkit, a gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes; and Ebonykit, a black she-kit with green eyes) Minnowfur- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Streamkit, a pale gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes) Elders: Fallenoak- clumsy brown tabby tom with amber eyes Brindlewing- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes CinderClan Leader: Leafstar- light brown she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Rabbitflight- pale brown tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Heatherstone- gray she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Hawkleg- brown tabby tom with green eyes Lichenbreeze- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes Sagefang- pale gray tom with amber eyes Ravenpelt- black tom with yellow eyes Softtail- gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Appledawn- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Grasscloud- brown tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Petalpaw- ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes) Breezeleaf- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Mosscloud- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes Cloudclaw- white tom with blue eyes Queens: Ashpool- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Treehill- brown tom with yellow eyes LilyClan Leader: Lilystar- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Shadeheart- black tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Crouchfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Eaglefur- brown tom with blue eyes Smokewing- black tom with yellow eyes Mothtail- golden she-cat with amber eyes Duskleaf- pale golden she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Vinepaw- brown tom with yellow eyes) Marshgaze- gray tom with blue eyes Rowanheart- dark ginger tom with amber eyes Tawnyfall- tawny brown she-cat with green eyes Ivyface- pale brown she-cat with amber eyes Oakfrost- brown tom with a white paw and amber eyes Queens: Lizardtail- ginger she-cat with green eyes Elders: Gorsepelt- brown tom with yellow eyes Other Cats Yellow- very dark gray tom with blue eyes and stained claws Prologue The silver moon shone brightly as three cats entered the deserted clearing. Their fur and eyes glittered with stars. The cats’ starry pelts echoed the moonlight as they settled in the middle of the clearing. “What do you need to tell us?”, the gray tabby asked the white she-cat. “Is it important, like a prophecy?”, the brown and black tom meowed. “Yes, in fact it is a prophecy, Antfur”, the white cat responded. She moved towards the edge of the moonlit clearing. She was silent for a few heartbeats, until the tabby she-cat spoke up. “Are you going to tell us?”, she mewed impatiently. “Tell us what?” A new cat had entered the clearing, along with a companion. He was a black and silver tom, and the other cat was a golden tom. “Well, Silvershade, you can tell us why you went ahead and barged into our meeting”, the gray tabby meowed. A moment of silence met her words. “Okay, now I will tell you the prophecy”, the white she-cat spoke. “And I might as well invite Flamestripe, Lightningpelt, and Gingersplash, too.” She yowled their names out into the silent night. Flamestripe is a dark ginger tom, Lightningpelt is a black tom, and Gingersplash is a ginger she-cat. They came heartbeats after their names echoed throughout the night. “We're here”, Flamestripe mewed through a mouthful of rabbit. Lightningpelt had three mice, and Gingersplash had one toad. The gray she-cat shared the rabbit with the white cat, Flamestripe, and Silvershade, Antfur, the golden tom, and Lightningpelt each ate a mouse, and Gingersplash got the toad. Once everyone was done eating, the gray tabby asked, “Star, since every StarClan cat is here, why don't you tell us the prophecy. Isn't that why we're gathered here?” “Yes, I will tell you now”, Star replied. She took a deep breath, and spoke the prophecy. “Three kits will come, three kits will rise, and they will destroy the darkness hidden from our eyes.” Silence now echoed the small tree-surrounded clearing. “Can you tell us who they are and why they were chosen?”, the golden tom asked. “Goldenfang, I will tell you more about the three at the break of da-” The gray she-cat interrupted her. “But why at the break of dawn? Why not now?”, she asked. “I am tired and want to get some sleep. Aren't you tired, too, Cinderstar?” All the cats but Cinderstar nodded their heads and walked out of the clearing. She just stood there and shook her head. “I might as well”, the first CinderClan leader murmured. She padded out of the moonlit clearing and into the forest beyond. Only Star was left. After a few heartbeats she settled down in a nearby bush and went to sleep. Chapter One Ebonykit watched as the sun rose above the horizon. Her brother, Troutkit, stood next to her. She always wondered how the sun lifted itself up and where it came from. But today, the black kit did not need to think about the sun. She and her brother had reached the sixth moon of their lives, which meant they would become apprentices today. Ebonykit could hardly keep still as the sun brightened the dark camp. "Who do you think your mentor is going to be?”, Troutkit asked. "I hope it's Dewheart”, the black she-kit answered. “She's really nice and the Clan deputy!” "I want…” Troutkit trailed off. “I don't know who could be a good mentor for me!” “Maybe Thornheart could.” A new voice was speaking. Ebonykit and her brother turned around to see their mother, Pinespeckle. Her silver coat shone in the early dawn light. The black kit decided to play in the little shallow cove of water surrounded by rocks. But before she could move, her mother started grooming her pelt. Pinespeckle's rough tongue on her kit's back felt soothing. She forgot about the water and lay down. "Pinespeckle, do I have to get groomed, too?”, Troutkit complained. “Yes, if you want to look nice for your apprentice ceremony”, the black-speckled queen meowed in between licks. Soon it was her brother's turn, but he dealt with it. She did not know what to do next. Noise in front of the Rockledge made Ebonykit turn to it. Cats were gathering under it, and Moonstar stood on top of it. It's time, she thought to herself. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Rockledge for a Clan meeting!”, Moonstar yowled. The rest of the Clan settled beneath the ledge and looked up expectantly. The black she-kit was nudged forward by Pinespeckle. She nervously, shakily walked to the Rockledge, her brother next to her and mother not far behind. When they reached it, her mother backed away into the crowd. The other cats shifted to make room for the kits. The MoonClan leader bounded off the ledge and in front of Ebonykit and Troutkit. “This is one of my favorite duties as leader, as new apprentices are always a good omen”, she meowed, glancing at the kits. “Troutkit and Ebonykit have reached their sixth moon, and will be known as apprentices until they become true warriors.” Pinespeckle's daughter felt overwhelmed with all the gazes pouring into her, even though they were familiar. "Troutkit, come forward.” Moonstar beckoned him with her tail. He stepped forward until he was face-to-face with the leader. “From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Troutpaw. Your mentor will be Voleblaze.” Voleblaze stepped out of the crowd and next to his apprentice. “Voleblaze, you are a great fighter and hunter. I trust you will pass on all you know to Troutpaw”, the old MoonClan leader mewed. The brown tom and Troutpaw touched noses. Troutpaw reached up and licked his leader’s shoulder. The older tom backed away into the crowd. “Ebonykit, it is your turn now.” On shaky paws, Ebonykit took a couple steps toward her leader. Up close, Moonstar looked different. Her eyes shone brightly and her muzzle was turning gray with age. “Don't be afraid”, the leader murmured in her ear. Ebonykit didn't feel as afraid. She even felt a little comforted. “Ebonykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ebonypaw. Your mentor will be Dewheart.” Yes! Dewheart! The really nice deputy! Dewheart now stood next to Ebonypaw. Her fur felt soft against her own. “Dewheart, you are deputy, and did an amazing job training Morningshine. I trust that you will devote yourself to Ebonypaw also.” The black she-cat reached up and touched noses with her mentor. Then she went over and licked Moonstar's shoulder. Ebonypaw turned back to face her Clan. She would devote her own self to be the best warrior possible. “Troutpaw! Ebonypaw! Troutpaw! Ebonypaw!” The whole Clan was cheering for her and her brother. She turned her gaze to Pinespeckle, who looked about to burst with pride, and Streamkit, who would become an apprentice soon, too. Once MoonClan had settled down, the cats went back to their normal duties. Just then, Ebonypaw noticed Silverpaw pad through the camp entrance. She was carrying herbs in her mouth, probably for Icesplash, the Clan's medicine cat. "Hey, Ebonykit, Troutkit!”, she mewed through her mouthful. "Actually, it's Ebonypaw and Troutpaw now”, the young apprentice told her. “It was about time. Hey, have you seen Icesplash?” “She just went into the medicine den.” “Thanks!” And with that, the medicine cat apprentice trotted toward the den and inside. The black she-cat turned her gaze towards the ocean, which sparkled under the early morning sunlight. She jumped as a tail-tip was set on her shoulder. “Sorry to scare you.” It was Dewheart, the deputy and her new mentor. “We're going to take a tour of the territory, if you're ready.” Ebonypaw was more than ready. In a moment, she was already at the camp entrance, tail high in the air. “Wait for us!”, Troutpaw yowled from the other end of camp. He and his mentor, Voleblaze, ran up to them. The young apprentice was practically bouncing up and down. I'm going to see our territory with my mentor and brother! And, of course, his mentor too. The four cats walked out of camp. Ebonypaw had never been out in the forest before. Her sister, Icepaw, had told her and her brother all about it. It had never felt real, though. It just felt like a cat describing a vole from the fresh-kill pile. Trees, bramble bushes, ferns, and other undergrowth surrounded them. Tiny feet pattered the ground tail-lengths away. The black apprentice turned away from the small group. The sound was a mouse nibbling a seed in front of an oak tree. She felt the need to catch it. Ebonypaw could see it three tail-lengths away. She started creeping towards it, instinctively crouching down. So far it hadn't noticed her. The black she-cat crept closer until she felt close enough. She wiggled her haunches, and pounced. Her claws snagged the little creature and threw it into the air. The mouse fell, dazed, back onto the ground. Ebonypaw took a final leap and bit hard into its neck. She gently picked up the limp body and carried it away from the oak. Yes! I caught a mouse, and we haven't even learned the hunter's crouch! The apprentice knew about the hunter's crouch from Icepaw showing it to her and Troutpaw a few sunrises earlier. She and her brother hadn't practiced it, though. She did not remember why. Ebonypaw looked around. The forest looked the same here, but different. The same exact trees surrounded her. The same bramble bushes and ferns covered the landscape. She didn't know where she was. She was lost. The black she-cat paced around the area, mouse in her jaws. “Dewheart?”, she called out through the mouthful. “Troutpaw? Voleblaze?” Silence answered her. She sat down, feeling like a kit without a mother. I should've stayed with the group. If I had, I wouldn't be lost in the territory I've never seen before! Ebonypaw decided to go looking for her mentor instead of sitting around and waiting. She rose to her feet and started walking in the direction she thought the patrol was going. She passed something familiar. It was the oak tree she had caught the mouse under. Yes! I'm going the right way! The young apprentice started to run forward, mouse clenched in her jaws. A sound so faint echoed in the distance. “Ebonypaw! Where are you?” It was Dewheart, calling for her. She ran towards the voice. She skidded to a halt and almost crashed into Troutpaw. “Ebonypaw! Where have you been?”, Dewheart meowed. "There was a mouse, and I caught it”, she answered. “Ebonypaw, you can't just run off when you see a tiny, little mouse”, Voleblaze growled. She shrank back as he growled at her. She never knew him to be so short-tempered. “Voleblaze, I'll deal with her”, the deputy mewed. “That's an order”, she said when he didn't listen. He took his apprentice and they moved off to the side. Ebonypaw turned back to her mentor. “I'm sorry”, is what she managed to say in a small voice. “Just stay with us, okay? I know this is your first time out in the forest, and you were still a kit at dawn. Don't worry, you're not in trouble”, the gray she-cat meowed as her apprentice turned away. Thank StarClan I'm not in trouble on the first day of my apprenticeship! “Thank you, Dewheart”, the black apprentice mewed. The small patrol carried on throughout the territory. They stopped at something made of stone, with herbs surrounding it. She remembered Icepaw telling her and Troutpaw about it. The stone structure was an abandoned Twoleg nest. The herbs were for Silverpaw and her mentor to treat cats with. The next big stop they made was at a small cluster of very tall oak trees. Ebonypaw peered through the branches. She couldn't see the tops of any of them. “These are the Sky Oaks”, Voleblaze told the apprentices, with a glance at her. “Apprentices practice climbing trees here. This is also a popular hunting spot.” With that, the small group moved on. The final big stop was at a small, shallow pond. A narrow runoff fed out of it and off into the distance. The young apprentice spotted several fish swimming in it and down the stream. This time Dewheart spoke. “This is the Fish Pond. It is fed from the ocean, and connected with the small stream you see here. Cats who fish, me and Amberglisten, fish from here. If you want, I can teach you two.” Ebonypaw wanted to ask, but decided to wait until her and her brother learned to hunt. At last, Ebonypaw, Troutpaw, and their mentors arrived back at camp. It was sunhigh, and the greenleaf sun shone brightly. Mouse held in her jaws, Ebonypaw entered the camp. Most cats were out of it. The few cats left were either in their dens or in the water. Heads turned toward the patrol entering camp. Pinespeckle raced over to her kits. She had been relaxing in the cool, shallow waters of the ocean. She licked each kit on the head in turn. “How was it? Did you learn lots?”, she asked. “Ebonypaw got lost, but she managed to catch a mouse”, Dewheart responded. “I'm so proud of you! Your first prey!” Pinespeckle licked her daughter's cheek. “I'd say it was luck”, Troutpaw put in. “I think StarClan granted it”, the black she-cat said through her mouthful. She ran over and dropped it on the fresh-kill pile. There was barely anything else, only a couple minnows and a sparrow. Silverpaw appeared from the medicine den. She trotted over as soon as she saw her friend. “Hey, Ebonypaw! Did you catch something on your first day out?” “Yeah! I caught this mouse!” “Cool! Did you see the abandoned Twoleg nest? Is there any marigold?” “I saw it, and the whole territory. And there was a fresh supply of marigold.” “Thanks!” The silver she-cat walked towards the entrance of camp and went out through the bramble-covered stone entrance. I bet she's going to gather the marigold. It definitely explains why she even asked. The young apprentice turned back to the fresh-kill pile. Minnowfur was taking a minnow, probably for her daughter, Streamkit. Troutpaw took the other minnow. Dewheart went to Moonstar's den under the Rockledge. And Voleblaze threw her mouse off the kill pile, grunted, and chose the sparrow instead. Ebonypaw decided to take her rodent to the elders. That's what Icepaw sometimes did, take prey to the elders. She picked up her mouse, which was a couple tail-lengths away from the rock that marked the fresh-kill pile, and carried it to the elders’ den. She knew where their den was because she and her brother had gone there to listen to their tales they had. Sometimes as kits, they watched their sister clean their nests. It seemed easy, since there was only two of them. Ebonypaw entered the elders’ den. The cave, like all the others, was shady and quiet. A small curtain of lichen covered the front. Inside were Fallenoak and Brindlewing, the elders, in their mossy nests. “Hello, young-un”, Fallenoak greeted her. “I brought you two prey”, she mewed through her clenched jaws. "Is it warm?”, Brindlewing asked. “Uh, no, I caught it earlier.” The black she-cat shuffled her paws in embarrassment. "So you caught it on your first day!”, the old she-cat exclaimed after a few heartbeats. “That's very good! Don't you worry in a thousand seasons, sweetheart. We'll have it.” She prodded Fallenoak, who was started to dose off. “What?”, he exclaimed. “Thank you for the mouse.” “Your welcome”, Ebonypaw told the elder. She backed out of the den and out into the clearing. The young cat heard cats at the entrance to camp. It was a hunting patrol made up of Mousefoot, Bluefoot, Poppyseed, and Foxpounce. Mousefoot had three mice, Bluefoot had two voles, Poppyseed had a sparrow and a robin, and Foxpounce had a small rabbit. They all dropped their prey on the rock that marked the fresh-kill pile and went back outside. The small patrol came back with a bluebird, another robin, and two more voles. Those were also dropped on the kill pile. They retreated back into their dens, probably to rest after all they had caught. Thornheart, Boulderstrike, Cloverstem, and Ebonypaw's sister, Icepaw appeared at the entrance this time. The warriors went into their den, while Icepaw bounded over to her younger sister. “Heya, sis! How was the forest?”, the older sister asked. “Really fun! I even caught a mouse!”, Ebonypaw mewed excitedly. “Cool. Where is it?” “I gave it to the elders. Is that a bad thing?” "No, it's a good thing. It means you're taking care of your Clan. Plus Moonstar likes it when her apprentices behave.” Icepaw then ran over to Troutpaw, who was talking to Pinespeckle near the nursery. The black apprentice turned her gaze towards the warriors’ den. She thought about how she would be a warrior some day, and that she would be the best one. Bluefoot and Voleblaze walked out just as she got up. “Hello, Ebonypaw”, Bluefoot called. Voleblaze just muttered under his breath and walked to the fresh-kill pile with his sister. Most of the warriors followed them out, except for Morningshine and Amberglisten, who the young apprentice knew had eaten earlier because they were out of camp during her and her brother's ceremony. Icepaw joined them. The cats picked out their dead prey until only the rabbit, two mice, and a robin remained. Ebonypaw's stomach growled at the sight of the prey. She realized she hadn't eaten anything that day! The young she-cat ran over to the kill pile and picked out the robin. She padded over to Troutpaw, who was sunning himself on a rock surrounded by ocean water. He opened his eyes as she came closer. “Troutpaw, did you eat something yet?”, she asked. “I had the minnow, remember?”, the gray apprentice answered. "Oh yeah, I forgot.” "I'll still eat something, though. That was not enough to fill my belly!” The two siblings trotted side by side to the prey pile. Troutpaw chose one of the mice and they headed toward their sister, eating with a couple other warriors. The two sat down in between Icepaw and her mentor, Cloverstem. Boulderstrike was next to the warrior. The small group was sitting in the shade of a small ledge. By now the sun was at its hottest. Ebonypaw's black fur got hot quickly in the smoldering sun. She felt good to be in the shade and hoped to be in the lush forest again. The young apprentice ate her robin in small, famished bites. The other cats took their time and chatted, too. She didn't want to eat the rabbit because two or more cats could share it, so she went over and chose the mouse. Cloverstem and Icepaw were deep in a conversation when Ebonypaw came back. “So I'm having my warrior assessment soon?”, her sister asked. “Yes, in a couple sunrises”, Cloverstem replied. “Definitely after the Gathering tomorrow, though.” “Oh, the Gathering’s tomorrow?”, the black she-cat put in. “Check out the moon tonight. You'll see it's almost full”, Cloverstem responded. Ebonypaw noted in her mind to check out the moon before she went to sleep tonight. She finished her small rodent and buried the bones. The young apprentice was taught to bury the bones of her prey when she finished eating in the smooth sand. Sometimes, as a kit, she would dig in the sand and find bones. Ebonypaw padded over to the ocean. It felt cool on her stuffy fur. She rolled around in the shallows for some time before deciding to venture out farther. The black apprentice walked farther out into the sea. The waves here were bigger. One flew right over her head. She backed up a little. The waves hit her in the face and chest. The water wasn't as salty as before because her mother had taught her and her brother that a rockful of it got carried out farther into the vast ocean. Ebonypaw backed up even more until waves only reached the middle of her legs. She flipped over and rolled around again. It felt good to be out of the heat of the after-sunhigh sun. "Ebonypaw!”, her mentor called from across the clearing. “I have a job for you!” She raced over to Dewheart. The gray she-cat was now calling Pinespeckle, Amberglisten, and Foxpounce over. "You three will go on the sunhigh patrol with me. Tell Thornheart, Cloverstem, and her apprentice to go hunting.” Foxpounce went over and told the cats to go hunting. They left camp heartbeats after. The young she-cat had been waiting for her mentor. Now Dewheart had turned to her. “While I'm on patrol, please change the elders’ bedding.” Ebonypaw looked at her mentor with a question in her eyes. “Ask one of the warriors.” And she led the patrol out of camp to check the borders. Just then, Silverpaw appeared at the camp entrance, a bundle of marigold in her mouth. The medicine cat apprentice dropped them off at the medicine den and ran over to her best friend. “Silverpaw, can you help me help me change the elders’ bedding? I don't know how”, Ebonypaw mewed. "Hey, maybe Troutpaw can help us!”, Silverpaw told her. Before the black she-cat could answer, a voice called from the medicine den. “Silverpaw! What are you doing?” It was Icesplash, the medicine cat. “I'm going to help Ebonypaw and Troutpaw change the elders’ bedding”, Silverpaw called back. “Okay, when you're done, help me sort herbs.” "I will!” The silver she-cat flicked her tail to Ebonypaw. “Come on, let's go find your brother!” The two she-cats padded along, looking for Troutpaw. At last, they found him dozing under a low ledge of rock. He was sound asleep. They prodded him with their paws until he jolted awake. “What is it?”, he grumbled. “I was just dreaming about kithood.” The flecked tom realized he was talking to his sister and her best friend. “Troutpaw, I'm going to show Ebonypaw how to clean bedding. Do you want to help us?”, Silverpaw told him. “Sure.” He rose to his feet and the three apprentices trotted to the elders’ den. The small cave was quiet. Fallenoak and Brindlewing were both sound asleep in their nests. Brindlewing opened an eye as they stepped inside. “Oh, hello”, the old she-cat told them. “Are you here to clean are nests?” “Yeah! Silverpaw's gonna teach us!”, Ebonypaw responded. “Good. Good.” Brindlewing got up and padded off to the side of the den. Fallenoak woke up from the noise and clumsily made his way to the other elder. The three apprentices started their work. “Now, you want to pick out the dirty pieces of bedding. You can leave the clean ones”, the medicine cat apprentice instructed, pulling out a couple small pieces of moss. Ebonypaw did the same. Troutpaw watched from the entrance. “Once you finish, you go out into the forest and get clean moss. A couple ferns will be okay, too.” Ebonypaw finished on both nests, Troutpaw helping out a bit. The younger apprentices followed Silverpaw out of camp. “These trees near the entrance are loaded with moss!” The silver she-cat clawed carefully at the moss. The black apprentice and her brother copied their friend. It was harder than Ebonypaw had expected, but she got a good amount. Troutpaw pulled a few ferns from the base of a juniper bush. The three apprentices carried the bedding through the entrance. They set them in front of the elders’ den. By this time, Brindlewing and Fallenoak were sunning themselves on the Sun Boulders that extended out to sea. Good. We'll have more room to work. Silverpaw showed them how to mix the new bedding with the clean pieces left behind. Ebonypaw copied on the other nest until they were complete. Troutpaw just watched them, since he wasn't told to. “Ebonypaw”, the silver she-cat meowed. “When the elders are done sunning themselves, I'll teach you how to get ticks off their pelts two ways.” Two ways? Why not just one? Which one is quicker? Hopefully it won't take too long! The young apprentice backed out of the den, Silverpaw not far behind. Troutpaw sat in the middle of the clearing, grooming himself. She stretched out beside her brother. It was better out of the den, since it was starting to get stuffy. Ebonypaw watched, with eyes half-closed, as her friend entered the medicine den. She exchanged a few words with Icesplash, than disappeared inside. The tabby mentor padded out and into the forest. The sun was barely low in the sky. Moonstar joined the two elders on the Sun Boulders, since she was getting old and needed to stretch her limbs. Streamkit peeked out of the nursery, with an anxious look on her face. She drew her little head back inside. The camp was peaceful, so Ebonypaw decided to take a short nap. As she curled up, she noticed Troutpaw was already asleep, his tail twitching with dreams. The young she-cat curled up next to her brother and started to dream. Ebonypaw woke up to the sound of paws pattering at the entrance. Thornheart, Cloverstem, and Icepaw had come back from their hunting patrol. Thornheart had two voles, Cloverstem had three mice, and the apprentice caught a blackbird. The sun was lower in the pinkish sky, getting closer and closer to the horizon. Brindlewing and Fallenoak had already retreated back to their den. Moonstar stayed where she was, licked a forepaw. The warriors who were on a hunting patrol retreated back out of camp to collect more of their prey. Icepaw followed behind. They came back with another rabbit, two robins, one vole, and two mice. Icesplash followed the cats back into camp, a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Her silver apprentice greeted her at the entrance to the medicine den and they both padded inside, just as the rest of the fresh-kill was set in the pile. Soon after, Pinespeckle, Amberglisten, Foxpounce, and the MoonClan deputy arrived after their border patrol. They all went to the warriors’ den, expect for Dewheart, who walked over to Ebonypaw instead. “How did you enjoy your time in camp?”, the gray she-cat asked. “Silverpaw taught me how to change bedding in the elders’ den, and I took a short nap. Troutpaw over there is still sleeping, that lazy lump”, the black apprentice answered, pointing to her brother with her tail, a smirk on her face. “Well, I'm glad Silverpaw taught you how, and I'm sure we'll be able to wake Troutpaw up. Did you learn the couple ways on how to get ticks off?” “No.” "Well, then, I'll teach you and your brother when I'm done organizing patrols in the morning. Silverpaw can work with Icesplash. Is that okay with you?” “Yeah, it's perfectly fine. You might as well show Troutpaw, too. Don't worry, he already knows how to change bedding. He helped me and Silverpaw earlier”, the black she-cat mewed before Dewheart could ask. Her mentor nodded, and bounded over to wear Moonstar was crouched on the Sun Boulders. Ebonypaw decided to wake Troutpaw up. She prodded him with a paw. “Get up, Troutpaw. It's not nighttime yet.” He roused, and the siblings padded to the fresh-kill pile. The elders, Dewheart, and the MoonClan leader were sharing one of the rabbits under the Rockledge, while Minnowfur, Pinespeckle, Streamkit, and Icepaw shared the other one. Boulderstrike, Cloverstem, Morningshine, Amberglisten, and Foxpounce gobbled up the mice, Thornheart, Poppyseed, and Mousefoot ate the voles, and Bluefoot and Voleblaze shared one of the robins. As Icesplash and her apprentice chose the blackbird, Ebonypaw and Troutpaw grabbed the robin. Now the kill pile was empty. The two siblings settled outside the apprentices’ den, where they would be sleeping that night. The young apprentice ate several small bites and let her brother devour the rest. She wasn't very hungry, even though the last time she had eaten was past sunhigh. Troutpaw offered her a few extra scraps, but she just shook her head. Of course, he ate them. The sun was now on the horizon, and cats were heading to their dens. Ebonypaw almost turned to the nursery, but reminded herself that she wasn't a kit anymore. Icepaw showed her and her brother their nests. The siblings settled down. Ebonypaw curled her tail over her nose. Icepaw was also in a tight ball, and their brother was fast asleep. After a few moments Icepaw drifted off, and then Ebonypaw fell into a deep sleep, too. Chapter Two